Yu-Gi-Oh:Journey of the heart oneshot Memory of Yugi
by tudorgirl941
Summary: It's one of Yumi's memories of being with Yugi. Cuteness ahoy!


Yu-Gi-Oh: Journey of the heart one-shot

Memories of Yugi

Full of energy, Yumi ran out the door and hurried down the stairs, bunches bobbing up and down as she did so.

"Yumiko! Wait!" Yugi called after her, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Doing a little jump, Yumi jogged up and down on the spot excitedly.

"Come on Grandpa!" Chuckling, Yugi walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"I'm not as young as I used to be you know" Tugging on his arm, Yumi wore a little pout on her face as she begged him.

"Come on Grandpa, let's go!" Shaking his head, Yugi took a hold of her little hand and the two set off down the street.

As they passed the park, a question popped into Yumi's head.

"Why aren't you taking part in the tornament Grandpa?" Yugi chuckled.

"I've had my time to duel, it's time to let someone else to take their place at the top"

"Grandpa?" Yumi piped up. Glancing down, Yugi smiled at her.

"Yes Yu-hime?" With a curious look on her face, Yumi continued.

"What was the best duel you ever had?" As the two paused at the lights, Yugi took a moment before answering her.

"It was the cerimonial battle I had with my other self. No matter how long I live, I will never forget that duel" Yugi said with a proud smile.

*Like I promised, i'll never forget you, my other self*

As the lights changed and the two continued on their way, Yumi let out a longing sigh.

"I wish I could have been there" Yugi looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hmn?" Eyes bright, Yumi beamed at him proudly.

"I wish I could have been there to see you become the true king of games and to see you put your other half to rest, I wish I could have cheered you on Grandpa"

Staring at her with a surprised look for a moment, Yugi's expression changed to a warm and loving smile. Placing his hand on her little shoulder, he spoke with a kind tone.

"Well, i'll tell you what. Whenever you're dueling, no matter where you are, I will always be watching you and cheering you on" Closing her eyes in happiness, Yumi giggled and hugged Yugi's legs as she was too small to hug him properly.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Chuckling, Yugi patted her head.

"Anytime, Yu-hime" he said kindly. Suddenly, Yumi's face lit up as she spotted her friend.

"Ah! There's Hideo-khun!" She cheered, waving at her.

"Yumi-chan!" Hideo called out. Giggling, Yumi ran over to him

Yugi smiled as he saw his old friend standing there with his grandson.

"Morning Bakura" Bakura nodded and smiled back at his old friend.

"Morning Yugi, are you ready to go?" he asked. Yugi nodded in response

"Yes. Come on Yumiko" Yumi nodded.

"Let's go Yumi-chan!" The two young friends joined hands and ran off.

"Hideo! Come back here!" Bakura cried, running after his excited grandson.

Sighing, Yugi hurried after them.

*/*

As the group stood outside the stadium, they looked around the crowd of duellists and spectators.

"Wow" Yumi said, eyes wide as she took it all in.

"Some of the best duelists in the city are here!" Hideo exclaimed in amazement.

With a smile, Bakura looked down at his grandson.

"Maybe that could be you one day Hideo" Pumping his fist in the air, Hideo cheered.

"Alright!" Yumi giggled at her friend's reaction. A group of duelists walked past them, one of them calling out.

"Hey! Isn't that Yugi Moto?!" The rest of them turned around, gasping in realisation.

"It is!" Yugi smiled nervously as they rushed towards him, practically scrambiling over each other.

"You are my idol!" One cheered.

"Please, would you give me dueling advice?!" Another begged. Before Yugi could open his mouth to say something, another duelist cut in.

"Hey! You can't just ask someone for advice right before a tournament!"

Yumi and Hideo looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Yugi smiled kindly.

"Just believe in the heart of the cards. And good luck to you all today" The group all nodded.

"Thank you!" They cheered before running off. Bakura chuckled.

"Remember when you all were like that?" Yugi nodded.

"All too well"

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the stadium speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please make your way to the entrances!"

Bakura took a tight hold of Hideo's hand.

"Stay close to me" he warned. Yugi took Yumi's hand in his.

"You two Yu-hime" Yumi nodded with an exciteded smile on her face.

"I will, Grandpa"

*/*

(A few hours later)

As the sky turned an orange colour, Yugi stared out of the window of the train as it headed in the direction of home, a slight smile on his face as he recalled the events of the day.

*There was so many talented duelists, it was a really tough match to call, but, the new champion deserves his title. It certainly brought back memories for me*

Yumi had curled up in a little ball on the seat next to him, fast asleep, still clutching her cards. Shaking his head, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"All tired out" Bakura said with a smile. Looking over, Yugi chuckled when he saw Hideo asleep next to his grandfather.

"So it would seem" Yugi replied, brushing Yumi's bangs out of her face. A thought came into his mind.

"Oh, that's right, how's Reika doing?" Bakura nodded.

"She's feeling better, hopefully she should be able to come home soon"

"Ah, i'm glad" Smiling gratefully at his friend, Bakura continued.

"Thank you Yugi. I'm sorry i've not been in touch lately, but i've had my hands full with this little horror" He said with a fake frown.

Yugi held up his hand with an understanding smile.

"It's alright Bakura-khun, trust me, I know how you feel" Nodding, Bakura looked at the sleeping Yumi.

"She really is the splitting image of you though" Turning his head to face her, Yugi gently stroked his granddaughter's forehead.

"Hideo looks exactly like you as well Bakura" Looking at his sleeping grandson, Bakura smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he does" A laugh escaped him as he thought of something.

"I just hope he doesn't wind up with an evil alter ego!" Yugi laughed as well.

"Hopefully not!" Looking back at his granddaughter, Yugi smiled at her warmly.

*But I hope you have as good friends as I did...*

Turning his head, Yugi looked out at the fading sunset.

*Especially if she has a friend like you,..my other self*

*/*

*/AN/*

I got bored and decided to write a one-shot.

Rate & Review!


End file.
